Althia Engagement
The Althia Engagement is the first large-scale battle of the Yuuz Liberation War. The Yuuz Royal Army led an overwhelming force of eighty-thousand men from Antigua Castle to face the Royal Capital Liberation Army head-on. They where foolishly led into a trap and where introduced to the first use of the Magic Landmine. Completely routed, the Kingdom's army attempted to retreat back to Antigua Castle, but it was captured by traitors within the gates while the main force and all of the commanders where away. The Royal Army had to flee to Belta Castle across the Althia River. Key Moments ;Battle on the Plains :In the large-scale battle between the two armies, Tactician Diener chose to meet General Yaldar's Third Army Corps valiantly on the Althia Plains. Staff Officer Sidamo Arte advises towards gathering information, as he suspects that the Liberation Army had planted a trap. Major General Kyros and Major General Dhanush admonish Sidamo's caution and flatter Yaldar into a foolhardy charge into enemy lines. :The engagement does not go as planned, and the Royal Army encounters the Magic Landmine for the very first time. The ensuing chaos completely routes the entire army. Dhanush and Kyros are unable to maintain leadership, and the appearance of the Imperial Army thoroughly demoralizes the forces further. This ruse, along with the Magic Landmine, leads to a swift and sound defeat for the Royal Army. Finn Kattef kills both Kyros and Dhanush, distinguishing himself as a Hero for the Liberation Army. ;Food Storehouse Raid :Sidamo had sent a flying column unit consisting of three thousand cavalry to raid the Liberation Army's main food storehouse, appointing the freshly promoted Second Lieutenant Schera as second-in-command in order to gain some experience as an officer. The storehouse was defended by a large mercenary unit, and Magic Landmines were set here as well. :The battle begins when the Royal Army cavalry sets off the Magic Landmines. The commanding officer is able to maintain order for a time, and Schera learns from his example. The officer is eventually struck down by the mercenary leader, causing moral to drop among the troops. Schera is able to rally them, though, and takes down the mercenary leader in a flourishing display of valor, instantly turning the tide of battle and leading to a small victory for the Royal Army as Schera leads her cavalry unit to capture the food storehouse. Aftermath With the Third Army Corps's sound defeat, the Liberation Army moves to capture Antigua Castle with the help of separatists. Yaldar's remaining forces find themselves cut off and surrounded. Despite his fury at the loss, Yaldar heeds Sidamo's words and retreats to Belta Castle. In the storehouse, Schera ruthlessly interrogates the remaining mercenaries for information on the Magic Landmine. With psychological torture involving quickly and mercilessly killing anyone who shows a hint of resistance, she eventually breaks one of them into giving her the information she wants. She lets him go and kills the remainder, all while ordering her men to stuff their bags with as much food as possible. Unfortunately, two reports come in with news of both Yaldar's defeat on the plains and the subsequent capture of Antigua Castle. She quickly decides to disguise the cavalry unit with Liberation Army gear in order to retreat to Belta Castle after burning the food storehouse to the ground. Her plan is a resounding success, leading to minimal casualties and a successful retreat to Belta Castle, where she is hailed as a hero and promoted to Major for her valor. Her men are extremely impressed with her feats of strength, sound ability to lead, and absolute ruthlessness towards her enemies; they become enraptured and extremely loyal to her. ru:Сражение_при_Альтии Category:Battles